The invention relates to power driven sawing apparatus and particularly to such apparatus which is intended to be moved relative to a stationary workpiece to perform a cutting operation. The invention has particular application to band saw or scroller apparatus having a loop shaped cutting blade. The prior art includes stationary band saws which are intended to be used to cut a workpiece which is moved relative to the saw. Such apparatus is relatively expensive and bulky. The bulk is of particular significance in storing the apparatus. In many applications the size of the workpiece may also be very large and it may be impractical to move the workpiece relative to the cutting saw.
Accordingly it is a primary object of the invention to provide an apparatus which is both inexpensive and compact.
Still another object of the invention is to provide apparatus which will enable precise movement of the cutting apparatus to form complex geometric forms.
Still another object of the invention is to provide apparatus which will facilitate cutting of very large workpieces which could not readily be moved relative to a stationary band saw to produce a desired geometric form.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide apparatus which will provide the operator thereof with excellent visibility of the area in which cutting of the workpiece is being performed.